


The Blinking Light

by P1nkPumpkin



Category: Bellarke Fandom, Bellarke Teen Romance, The 100 (TV), The 100 Fandom
Genre: Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Bellarke, F/M, Octavia Ships It, Protective Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkPumpkin/pseuds/P1nkPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs somebody to teach her to drive and Octavia gets Bellamy to teach her.<br/>Bellarke forever!!!!!! :-)<br/>(ONESHOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blinking Light

Clarke walked in her room with two ice teas and flopped on her bed next to her best friend, Octavia, with a huff. Octavia sat up and said as she took her drink, “What’s wrong?” 

Clarke sat up and said, “I just don’t know what I am going to do, O’.”

“And what don’t you know?”

“Well I don’t know how to drive and I just got my permit, and I need someone with a license to teach me, and my mom says that she’s too busy with work and all, so I have no one to teach me.” She said, flopping back again.

Octavia shook her head and said with a smile, “Well, Clarke, I am sure between the two of us, we can find someone with a license that will teach you.”

Clarke nodded and said, “Well I guess you’re right, O’.”

Octavia giggled, then said jumping up and down, “See? Now let’s think -- who do we know that has a license and that would be willing to teach you?” She flopped back next to Clarke.

Clarke and Octavia thought for a long time in silence, until Octavia jumped up saying, “I got it!” as she fell off the bed. 

Laughing, Clarke helped her up, then said, “So what do you got?”

“Oh yeah, uh, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before, but, uh, Bellamy has his license.” Octavia said in response. 

Clarke grunted and said unsure, “Oh I don’t know, O’, your brother hates me; he would never do that for me.”

Octavia smiled then said, “Oh, don’t worry, Clarke, I’ll get him to teach you, okay?”

They both laughed and decided that was it.

Two weeks later 

“So, Bellamy, I really appreciate you teaching me.” Clarke said as she started the motor. 

“No problem, Princess. Careful.” He said in response. 

She nodded and said, “I know.” 

They sat in a weird silence for a minute before Clarke said, “What are those blinking lights for?” 

Bellamy looked over to see what she was talking about, then said with a classic Bellamy Blake smirk, “It means....wait, blinking?” And that single sentence lightened the mood a lot.

 

One week later  
“So, Bellamy, where are we going this time?” Said Clarke in a cheery voice as she started the motor. 

“I don’t know? …Uh, how about the movies?” He said in response as he fastened his seatbelt. 

“Okay, then the movies it is.” She said as she pulled it into drive.

Time passed by fast as he told her to stop at the stop signs or slow down a little. But other then that, it was great. She pulled in to the movie theater and parked. 

“So, how did I do?” She said as she turned to look at him. 

He thought for a second, and then with a huge grin said, brushing some of her hair out of her face, “You did great, Princess.”

She smiled back at him and said, “Thank you, Bellamy.”

They sat there looking at each other for a second, before Bellamy broke the silence with, “So what movie do you want to watch?”

She smiled at him for a second longer, then said, “I don’t know? …How about the new Jurassic Park movie?” 

He smiled at her again and said, “Sounds good to me.” 

They got out of the car and made their way into the theater. Bellamy went to get the tickets and Clarke went to get the popcorn and soda. Clarke made her way to get a large popcorn and soda. She stood in line, waiting to get to the counter, and just as she thought she was going to have a nice night, the one person she did not want to see came walking towards her.

Finn Collins -- the bastard that used her without her even knowing he was cheating on his girlfriend, Raven. Then when they both found out, he said that he never loved poor Raven, and that he chose Clarke. But she said that she didn’t care; they were over, and she never wanted to see him again. 

But there he was, even now not getting the message. He has to be stalking her.

Clarke’s Pov

Shit, what do I do, uh…

You know, what’s the big deal? I’ll deal with it. I am having a lovely night with Bellamy and I think something could really be between us, and I am not letting a no-one like Finn Collins ruin it for me, I thought to myself as I took another step forward in the line.

He got closer and said, “Yay, Clarke-Clarke.” When I did not look at him, he jogged closer and grabbed my arm. He said “Clarke, did you not see me?”

I winced when he grabbed. I turned and looked him in the eyes. I said as tough and cold as I could, “Yes, I saw you; now please let me go.” 

 

Bellamy’s Pov

I got the tickets and walked over to the snack area, where I knew Clarke would be. As I got closer, I saw her talking to some guy. She looked upset.

I have to do something, I thought to myself. “I got it,” I said aloud to myself as I walked over.

Clarke’s Pov

I really did not want to get in a argument in the middle of the theater, but I knew it was coming. He let me go -- thank goodness for that, I thought to myself. 

As soon as he let me go, he said, “So you’re here all alone.” 

I opened my mouth to say no, but was cut off by someone wrapping their arms around my waist, saying, “Hey, babe,” and kissing me on the cheek.

I recognized that voice anywhere. Thank god for Bellamy and his excellent timing.

I looked around at him. He was smiling at me. I smiled at him and said, “So you got the tickets, Bell’?” 

His smile got bigger and he said, “Sure did.” Then said looking at Finn, he said, “So, Princess, who is this?” 

I looked back over to Finn. He looked angry -- fists balled, and his eyes looked like he was trying to burning a hole right through our heads. I smiled and said, “Oh, this is Finn Collins -- my ex-boyfriend. He, uh… cheated on me.” I could feel Bellamy stiffen by that. I smiled and said, grabbing his hands, “Well let’s get our snacks and watch our movie, ‘kay, Bell’?” He nodded as we both, hand in hand, got our food and made our way to the movie.

We sat in our seats, waiting for the movie to start. After a minute, Bellamy broke the silence and said, “So, uh, Clarke, I am sorry about what he did to you. You deserved…” 

I looked at him. He was sincere. I smiled at him and said, “Bell, I got better now.” I kissed him softly and quick, but it was perfect.

He smiled at me, then said, “Yeah, I guess we both got better now, huh?” 

I nodded in agreement. We sat hand in hand through the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over, we walked out with his arm around my shoulders. We made our way to my car. 

When we were in and all buckled in, I said, gesturing between us, “So, Bellamy, what does this mean?” 

He smiled, leaned over, and whispered, “I think it means we’re together.” 

I smiled back and said, “I think I like that,” and kissed him again. I ran my fingers through his dark curls; his hands cupped my face, pulling me towards him. We sat there kissing, engulfed in each other until we pulled apart -- both out of breath. He gave me one of his classic grins, then said, “I think I like you driving a lot more.” 

I laughed at that as I pulled it into drive.

\--------------------------------Author’s Note-----------------------------------------  
Please review and favorite.  Please tell me if you liked it or not. 

I would like to give a big thanks to Aniphine for helping me with this. 


End file.
